


Mother

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

"You don't understand," Sam tells Dean. "Jess was pregnant."


End file.
